My Best Friend's a Superhero
by Creek Grrl
Summary: There's a new superhero in town. One that looks out for Tweek. Who IS this mysterious super? And WHY does he look out for Tweek? The title should give away his identity. Rated T for swearing and Cartman's weird schemes. I NO OWN SOUTH PARK!
1. I protect Tweek&Why I do

_Okay,I'm not certain how many chapters this is gonna be[Definitely not 1!].My computer hates me,so there might be some puntuation errors(Since it deletes some letters,puntuation marks,AND EVEN WORDS!),so don't be mean about that,I'm trying my best to remedy that...I'd appreciate if ya'll would R&R,it means SO fucking much to me,but no flaming...I no own South Park or the characters...Rated T...I guess...It may change..._

* * *

There's no moon out town outside is black and cloaked in shadow.

The only light comes from streetlamps and houses, where some people are still awake.

It's nights like this that make me kinda regret leading a double life.

But,it's never enough to make me ditch the mask and go back to a normal life.

I was destined to lead this other life as soon as I saved the world in fourth grade...

Although one good thing about both lives.

I'm protecting the same person in each.

He's the picture of perfection, in my eyes.

Perhaps the greatest thing that's happened in my shitty life.

Tweek Richard Tweak.

His huge, coffee brown, dinner-plate shaped eyes, are one thing that I noticed when we first became friends.

Another thing was his loud, most of the time, kinda high pitched "Holey Shit, We're All Gonna DIE!" is a really good way of describing the tone he uses most of the time.

Because he's ALWAYS scared or paranoid of SOMETHING! Such as"Oh God,that giant dog is gonna EAT ME,HELP ME!".

Or "Oh shit,the govenment stole my phone so they can track me down and torture me to get me to say where the Underpants Gnomes are, you gotta SAVE ME!".

One of the last things I noticed was, his hair.

As if ripe bananna yellow wasn't enough.

He pulls at it constantly, so it clumps up and since he never brushes his hair, it sticks up, so it always looks like he stuck his hand in an electric socket and got zapped.

I find it SO cute.

I think it might be pointless to voice, but I may as well say it.

I'm in lesbians with him.

Fuck...

DAMN YOU SCOTT PILGRIM!

I meant to say I'm in LOVE with him.

I love Tweek, I said it!

Don't you dare call me a fag.*flips you off*.

I don't really give a shit about anything...with two exceptions, the first one, of course, is Tweek,the second is my sister...

Screw everyone else.

If it weren't for Tweek, my sister, and my "other life", I would just say "Fuck South Park" and leave.

* * *

_Guess who this "mystery person" is?_  
_Once again,sorry if the puncuation&shit sucks,my computer hates me.I'm trying to remedy it&I think I have._  
_Gimme a little R&R,I appreciate it,but no flames...What do you think the "mystery persons'" hero name will be?Let me know in reviews..._


	2. I'm in love&being saved

_This chapter is gonna be in Tweek's p.o.v.I no own South Park!  
R&R, I love them!_

* * *

I don't know why I do this.

I purposely put myself in a dangerous situation, JUST to have him save me.

I don't even know his name, but he knows mine.

I remember when I first met him...

_I was heading to Craig's to spend the night, after my super long shift at Harbuck's, when suddenly I was grabbed from behind and drug into the alley between Harbuck's and the building where Tweak's coffee used to be, before my dad took over Harbucks._

_"If you do what I say, you won't get hurt."_

_The man said._

_He was holding a gun, and from the looks of things, I was gonna get raped._

_"Okay.."_

_I said, afraid to say anything more._

_"Turn around."_

_He said, I did._

_I heard him unzip his pants._

_This was it, I was about to be raped, and there was nothing I could do._

_Suddenly, a noise came from above._

_A boy, about my age, wearing a black cape, a mask covering his eyes(Like Mysterion's mask) , all I noticed was that he was wearing black._

_Except the mask, it was dark blue._

_He jumped from the roof of the now empty, Tweak's Coffee, directly onto my would-be rapist, and quite literally, started beating his face into the cement._

_After he was done, he walked up to me, I took a good look at his face, he had steel grey eyes, and jet black hair, from the bit that was peaking out from the hood, or it could'v been brown, I don't know._

_"You're safe now, Tweek Tweak."_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_I asked, I was honestly confused._

_"Let's just say, I'm a friend, and I will protect you."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because Tweek, I want to."_

Since that night, he's saved me at least 5 times.

And every time, I ask him who he is.

He always says the same thing that he's said since the second time, he rescued me.

I may as well tell that story now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_It happened a couple weeks after the first time he saved me._**  
**

_I was heading to Craig's house again, because I asked him if I could._

_I got the usual "Sure Tweekers, you know you don't have to ask." ended with tradmark middle finger._

_I was using my bike to get there, and then,Cartman appeared, in his new truck, he bought with his moms money._

_"FAG!"_

_He yelled, he was right BEHIND me, I was gonna get flattened._

_Then I noticed him in the tree above me._

_He jumped down, stared at Cartman's truck, and (This is the part that freaks me out to think about, I just pretend it never happened) BURNED a HOLE IN IT WITH LASERS FROM HIS EYES!_

_"WHAT THE FUCK? DAMMIT, MY TRUCK! HOLEY SHIT!"_

_Cartman screamed, passing out from fear._

_I was surprised that I didn't pass out as well._

_Then he grabbed me, and said_

_"I'm always here for you..."_

_"Who are you?"_

_I asked, staring into the blank grey sea of his eyes._

_"Call me Zap"_

_He said._

_That's when I passed out, the last thing I saw was him walking towards me, taking his mask off, and pulling his hood down._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Since then, I've gotten no other answer, as to who he is.

I've gotten it narrowed down to either Craig, Clyde, Kevin S. or Stan.

I'm not sure why Clyde or Stan would be protecting ME, and I recently discovered that Stan was Toolshed, and Clyde was Mosquito.

So it's down to Craig or Kevin.

I don't know Kevin all that well, but that just makes it logical! I don't talk to him much, and he said he was a friend, that's kinda like a guardian angel or something like that.

But still, you can never be too sure about things like that.

Because, logically he could be Craig.

But I doubt it...

Craig thinks that I dreamed most of what happened the second time Zap saved me.

I don't know...

I'm not even sure if Craig's telling me the truth.

I mean, he seemed interested when I told him about the first time Zap saved me...

That seems a little suspicious to me, don't you?

* * *

_Aww, Tweek's in love with his savior!  
He seems to be attempting to "deny" the possibility of Zap being Craig, don't cha think?  
Speaking of which, what do you think of the superhero name?  
I pulled the name from my ass. So, don't hurt me if it sucks.  
And if you must know, I'm talking about Kevin Stoley, the Star Wars fanatic!  
R&R I love them as much as Tweek loves coffee!_


	3. A new hero&Who's Zap?

_Okay, because I don't wanna lose any of you guys at the START, since you all mean so much to me, I'm updating this. You know the drill, I don't own South Park or any characters blah, blah, blah... This chapter is gonna be in The Coon/Cartman's p.o.v so you'll see he's- never mind. R&R's are appreciated very much by moi. I'm still awake at fucking 5:00 in the am, so don't expect me to be all sweet. I'm a bitch when I'm up this late. And my back fucking hurts from slouching in my desk chair... Okay, enough about my bitching, get to the story._

* * *

"What the hell is going on Fatass? Is it Professor Chaos again?"

The Human Kite asked.

"No."

I answered, it was something bigger.

"Then why the fuck did you call us here?"

Mysterion asked.

We have to deal with something BIG.

"What is it, I swear to god I'm out of here if it's about wanting another super in our group."

Toolshed says.

"Not exactly. But there is another superhero in town."

"So what, fat boy?"

Mysterion says.

"I'm not fat! But that's besides the point."

"Then, what are you getting at?"

Mosquito asked.

"I was getting there, if you'll let me. Anyways, I wanna know WHO he is, because he HAS powers!"

"What?"

The Human Kite asked, obviously confused as hell.

"I said, he HAS powers."

I repeated.

"So what, I have powers, and so does Mint-Berry-Crunch."

"Kenneh, what powers do you have?"

"We've been over this before. I can't die!"

"Yeah right."

"Ugh, I DIE all the time. And you fucking assholes never remember!"

"Okay, Ken, you can't die. Now, what powers does this kid have, and what's his superhero name?"

Human Kite asks, obviously curious to know.

"He has laser vision, and he goes by the name Zap."

I say.

"How the hell would you know that, asswipe?"

Mysterion asks.

"Because I saw him with my own eyes, fuck-tard. Now, from what I've seen, he protects Tweek. Anyone got any ideas?"

Everyone was stumped.

I had seen him the night before, in my room.

He went in through the window while I was on my computer.

He gave me a good startle.

I took a good look at him.

His costume was like Mysterion's, only, it was JUST black, and his mask was dark blue.

He didn't even have any letters or anything that could give you a clue, as to what his superhero name was.

From what I could tell, he had grey blue eyes and dark hair.

_"Who the fuck are you, asshole?"  
_

_"I'm Zap, and you better leave Tweek Tweak alone, if you don't heed my warning, it will cost you greatly."_

_He said, darkly._

_"How much?"_

_I asked, smirking._

_But he'd already left._

_"Was that a dream?"_

"Well?"

I ask.

"What do you propose we do, to find out who he is, I mean, you've left us next to nothing!"

Human Kite asks.

"Ugh, fine."

I describe what Zap looks like.

"A costume kinda like mine?"

Mysterion asks.

"That sounds interesting,Shablagoo!"

"Let's split up, Kite,Toolshed,and Mysterion, figure out what can be found on the computer."

"Fine."

"So, who do you think it is, Coon?"

Mosquito asks me.

"I don't know, that's why I'm getting you guys to help me find out."

"Why don't we just..."

"You know, that may work. Good idea Mosquito."

"Thanks."

"Hey guys! I have an idea!"

* * *

_Sorry, but I don't want the idea to be out just yet. Hey, at least I did what I said I was gonna do. And that was, write this chapter in Coon's p.o.v... Wait, did I say I was gonna do that? I'm tired, so my memory has been reduced to shit. I gotta go to bed earlier. HOLEY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! I finished this chapter, and now it's almost 6:00 am...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...I'm gonna go to bed now. R&R because I pulled an all nighter for you all to get another chapter._


	4. Tweek watching&Tweek tries to unmask me

_I'm hungry, all I've had was a cup of Nesquik, but fuck my hunger. I want to update for you all first. Okay, I was up all night writing the third chapter, because this story has become my main priority. Besides everything else... So, I'd love to have some R&R, I'm not being rude to anyone because I didn't say this, I got a review that said they were surprised at how little reviews I'm getting, and frankly, so am I. But I'm not seriously upset over it. In Zap's p.o.v. or-You know what? If you don't know who he is by now, you'll find out in a later chapter. And I was watching the Coon And Friends trilogy about a day ago on my computer, at the end last episode, I was tempted to throw the computer out of the window. Because I fucking hate Mint-Berry-Crunch, he stole Mysterion's thunder!  
I don't own South Park, R&R , I appreciate every one of them._

* * *

I hop along rooftops, keeping Tweek in sight.

Watching him from the shadows.

I don't understand why he never learns.

He is continuously being attacked, while walking around at night.

Yet, he still walks around at night, only to be attacked again.

Luckily I'm always around to save him.

I've somehow started making the news.

People are asking who I really am.

But I'm never around for any of that shit.

I don't care about that.

I know that someday, I'll have to give up the mask, and show Tweek, that it was me.

But I don't plan on doing that anytime soon.

I hop down into the alley, putting myself in Tweek's line of vision.

"I haven't seen you for a while."

He says.

"I'm always here."

"Who are you?"

He asks, staring deeply into my eyes, as though trying to solve a puzzle.

"I told you, call me Za-"

"I want to know who you REALLY are!"

"I can't tell you."

"..."

I can tell he's upset, so I reach out to him, and cup his head in my hands.

He leans forward.

I don't realize what he's doing, until I feel his lips on mine.

I kiss back, with force.

He moans, and I take the opportunity to slide my tongue in his mouth.

He puts his hands on the back of my hood.

I don't realize what he's trying to do, until I feel him tugging on it.

I pull away, before he got the chance to pull my hood down.

He realizes what he did and runs, most likely because he thought that I wasn't gonna protect him anymore.

I run after him.

* * *

_Had to leave it at that, because I think if I said anymore I'd give too much away. Next chapter's in Tweek's p.o.v.  
R&R I would appreciate it SO much.I don't own South Park._


	5. Coon&Friends attack&Zap unmasked

_I made plans yesterday to update this chapter, but then my mom wanted to go out to eat, and we spent like 20 minutes trying to find a place and... Whatever, you guys don't give a shit. I'm tired and hungry. I need to stop making my stories a higher priority than my hunger and sleep pattern... R&R those are highly appreciated. I don't own South Park. Tweek's P.O.V._

* * *

I had known what I was doing.

But unfortunately, so had he.

He's not gonna protect me anymore.

Just because of my stupid move.

I tried to pull his hood down.

I needed to know who he was.

I couldn't take it anymore.

After he pulled away, I ran.

I could tell that he was chasing me, because I heard his feet thudding on the ground.

I started crying, while running.

I was heading for my safe haven.

Craig's house.

I was upset because of my little move.

He'll hold me and tell me it's okay.

Because, he's Craig, and Craig makes me feel better.

I'm almost there, I can't hear Zap's footsteps behind me anymore, so that means I lost him.

I'm just passing an alleyway, when I'm grabbed and drug into the alley.

This is it, Zap isn't around to protect me, I'm either gonna be killed or raped, or both.

"We got him."

A voice says.

"Who are you?"

I ask, looking at a chubby boy, he looked to be my age.

He was wearing claws on his fingers, his costume looked like it was supposed to be either a rat or a raccoon.

"I'm The Coon. Tell us where Zap is."

"I-I-I don't know!"

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know?"

The Coon asks.

"I mean, just that. I don't know. I kissed him and tried to pull his hood down, so I ran."

I explain to The Coon.

He gripped my arm.

"Fine."

His claws were digging into my arm, and I cried out from pain.

"Let him go, fatass."

A voice said from the shadows of the alley.

I couldn't believe it.

He was still willing to save me?

Even after my little stunt?

He stepped from the shadows.

"Take the mask off."

The Coon barked at Zap.

"And if I don't?"

"Fine."

He whistled and the rest of Coon&Friends(Except Iron Maiden) hopped down from the top of the building and onto Zap.

He threw Tupperware and Mosquito off.

But Mysterion, Toolshed, and Human Kite were determined to beat him.

One of them... got a hold of his mask.

I took a look at his face after his hood was pulled down.

"I don't believe it... Craig?"

I say, shocked beyond belief.

I had... KISSED CRAIG?

I'M IN LOVE WITH CRAIG?

"Hey, Tweekers."

He said, with a sad smile on his face.

"I can't believe it... It was you, all along..."

I say.

"TUCKER? It was you, all along?"

Mysterion says.

"No fucking way!"

The Coon says.

"Dude! It was YOU?"

Mosquito says, freaked out.

No one was as shocked as me to learn Zap's true identity.

I KISSED him!

And fell in LOVE with HIM!

"No way..."

I say.

"Yes way."

Craig says, tilting my chin, so I'm looking into his eyes.

* * *

_I made this part longer than planned. Take it as a bonus. R&R. We aren't finished yet. That sounded weird... I meant the story isn't over, just yet. Next chapter is the last one and it's in Craig's/Zap's P.O.V because I want to show you guys what was going through his mind when he was unmasked and how the hell he ended up so close to Tweek so fast._


	6. The Mask is off&The End

_FUUUUUUUCK! I had to rewrite this all over again! I was just about to end it, when I hit a wrong button and then I lost the chapter! I'm pissed beyond belief! This is the final chapter. R&R, I might feel a little better. I told you all I'd write it, so here it is! I don't own South Park or any of the characters._

* * *

I knew where Tweek was going.

Where he always does, whenever he's upset over something, my house.

I went around, to an alleyway, so I could intercept him.

Unfortunately, someone else had that same idea.

I hid in the shadows, as Tweek was grabbed and drug into the alley.

From the look on his face, I suspected that he thought that I wasn't around to save him.

I couldn't hear to much, since they were talking kinda quietly.

But I did hear the person who grabbed Tweek say "I'm The Coon. Tell us where us Zap is."

I didn't see anyone else, so I guessed that his allies were somewhere else, hiding.

"I-I-I don't know!"

"What the hell do you mean, you don't know?"

The Coon asked.

Tweek explained how he had kissed me and tried to pull down my hood, so he ran.

The Coon gripped Tweek's arm, drawing a bit of blood and earning a cry of pain from the blonde.

I was seeing red, that was the last straw.

"Let him go, fatass."

I said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Take the mask off."

"And if I don't?"

"Fine."

He whistled and Toolshed, Human Kite, Mosquito, Tupperware, and Mysterion jumped on me from the top of the building.

I threw two of them off, but the other three were adamant and refused to be thrown off.

Mysterion got a hold of my mask and took it off.

Human Kite pulled my hood down, so my entire face was showing.

As soon as they got off of me, Tweek took a good, long look, at who his "hero" was.

It's almost impossible to describe the look of absolute shock on his face.

I also noticed something else... He was freaked out, as well as... surprised...

"I don't believe it... Craig?"

His emotions came out as clear as day, in the tone he was using, and his words.

I gave a sad smile.

"Hey, Tweekers."

"I can believe it... It was you, all along..."

He said, I detected a hint of... betrayal in his voice.

I suppose it was because I had somehow lied to him.

"TUCKER? It was you, all along?"

Mysterion said.

"No fucking way!"

The Coon said.

"DUDE! It was YOU?"

Mosquito said, obviously freaked out and shocked.

But it seems that no one was as shocked as Tweek, to find out that "Zap" was actually me.

"No way..."

Tweek said.

"Yes way."

I said, tilting his chin up, so he's looking into my eyes.

"I love you Craig..."

"I love you too Tweek."

* * *

_The last thing, was just something that I wanted there. TA-DA! That was the end! R&R, I know I kinda ended it prematurely, but I couldn't think of anything to add. I appreciate those of you who stuck out to the very end, you make me SO happy.  
Oh, and one last thing, I'm gonna start up some new stories, very soon. So, keep on the lookout. One of them is gonna be, kind of a parody of one of my favorite movies. R&R I love them.  
_

_Creek Grrl, Out! ;)_


End file.
